


Ruodussa

by piccadillyblues



Series: Kadettikoulu-AU [11]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Light breathplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Lammio pyytää Rahikaista pistämään hänet aisoihin.





	Ruodussa

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: hahmot ovat Linnan eikä tällä tehdä mitään voittoa.
> 
> hups? tämä oli alun perin poistettu kohtaus Muutoksista, mutta venähti ja alkoi elää ja on nyt tällainen.

Rahikainen on tupakalla, kun Lammio tulee. Hän ei parvekkeelle kuule oven käyvän, mutta ikkunasta hän näkee Rekon painelevan eteiseen, ja hiukan sen jälkeen sen, kun Lammio tulee olohuoneeseen, jossa vajoaa kalpeana sohvalle kyynärpäät polvien ja pää käsien varassa. Päivällinen vanhempien luona on näköjään mennyt vielä vähemmän sulavasti kuin yleensä.

”Voi perkele”, Rahikainen huokaa ja rutistaa tupakan tuhkakuppiin sammuksiin.

Lammio säpsähtää, muttei nosta päätään, kun Rahikainen tulee parvekkeelta. Kun Rahikainen istuu hänen viereensä, hän huokaa syvään.

”Mitenkä meni.”

Lammio naurahtaa. Se on kireä, katkera pieni ääni.

”Oot sie kunnossa?”

”Olen minä”, Lammio mutisee. Rahikainen huokaa ja asettuu parempaan asentoon. Kohta Lammiokin suoristaa selkänsä, venyttelee, ja nojaa sitten sohvan selkänojaan tuijottaen kattoon. Hänen oikean suupielensä alla on hymykuoppa, joka näkyy aina joskus silloin, kun eniten kiristää. Rahikainen silittää hänen hartiaansa.

”Halluut sie kertoo?”

”En minä halua ajatella”, Lammio huokaa. Rahikainen piirtää peukalollaan myötätuntoista ympyrää hänen lapaluulleen. Arvaa, minne tämä menee, kun Lammio kohta nojaa kosketukseen ja nielaisee. Hän seuraa Lammion jännittynyttä ilmettä, antaa hänen ottaa oman aikansa.

”En minä halua ajatella yhtään mitään nyt”, Lammio toistaa kohta, hiljempaa. Katsoo katonrajaan silmät puoliksi kiinni. ”Janne, voitko sinä panna minut ruotuun. Minä en pysty tähän.”

Rahikainen kietoo käsivartensa tiiviimmin Lammion hartioille sanomatta mitään, puristaa. Jossain toisessa tilanteessa hän ei malttaisi olla vitsailematta Lammion sanavalinnasta, mutta ei nyt. Hän painaa huulensa hetkeksi Lammion niskan taa, näykkää sitten samaa kohtaa. Lammion hengitys on kiihtynyt jo nyt.

”Alahan sitte ottaa vaatteita pois. Mitä sie jumitat”, hän ärähtää sitten. Nousee, vetää Lammion mukanaan ylös ja tyrkkää hänet kauemmaksi itsestään, istuu itse takaisin alas. Lammion tärisevät sormet lennähtävät kauluspaidan napeille, ja Rahikainen katsoo.

 

Lammio on hyvä hallitsemaan stressiä. Hän on tunnollisen järjestelmällinen ja niin looginen, ettei Rahikainen varmasti ole ensimmäinen eikä viimeinen ihminen, joka vertaa häntä robottiin. Hän soitti viisitoista vuotta klassista pianoa, kunnes varusmiespalvelus katkaisi harrastuksen, ja tasapainotteli lukiossa konservatorion ankaraa aikataulua ja tuhannen täyteen ahdettua lukujärjestystä neljä kokonaista lukuvuotta. Onnistui opiskelemaan ylioppilaskirjoituksiinsa kaiken lomassa niin kurinalaisesti, että yhdeksästä kirjoitetusta aineesta viisi palautui laudaturina ja loputkin eximioina ja magnana. Ja jotenkin pitämään yllä myös treenirutiinia, jonka myötä hän pärjäsi armeijan alettua Cooperin testissä ja muissa raskaissa harjoituksissa helposti. Pianoa hän yhä kadettikoulussa soittaa säännöllisesti, jottei vaivalla opeteltu taito unohdu, ja sitä varten hän on hankkinut asunnolleen oman digitaalipianon. Korkeakouluopintoihinsa hän paneutuu tiukemmalla motivaatiolla kuin peruskouluun tai lukioon ikinä, ja kaiken keskellä hän on vielä vastuullinen koiranomistaja sekä vanhemmilleen hyvä ja velvollisuudentuntoinen ainoa poika.

Ja joskus se on liikaa.

Rahikainen on nopeasti oppinut, että nimenomaan listan viimeinen kohta on yleensä se aivan vihoviimeinen pisara. Lammio puhuu vanhemmistaan aina ymmärtävään sävyyn, alleviivaa heidän tekemisiään aina toistelemalla, että tietää heidän tarkoittavan hyvää, haluavan vain hänen parastaan. Silloinkin, kun hänen äänensä on raskas siitä, kuinka kovasti hän pinnistelee pitääkseen sen tasaisena ja hiljaisena. Rahikainen ei alkuun kommentoinut aihetta mitenkään. Lammion perhe-elämä ei kuulunut hänelle, eivätkä he pitkään aikaan puhuneet niin henkilökohtaisia, ja mistä hän oikeasti tiesi, mistä oli kysymys. Pitkään hän myös väitti itselleen, ettei häntä kiinnostanut niin paljon.

Mutta siitä on jo aikaa. Edelleen hän varoo puuttumasta liikaa, koska Lammio ei vieläkään kerro kaikkea, pitää sen puolen elämäänsä vain itsensä ja vanhempiensa välillä, vaikka yrittääkin nykyään kertoa Rahikaiselle enemmän.

Rahikainen muistaa ensimmäisen kerran, kun jokin sanaharkka – mihin se liittyi, sen hän on jo ehtinyt unohtaa – oli juuri ollut kiihtymäisillään suoraan huutoon ja Rahikaisen lähtemiseen, kun Lammio olikin istunut alas kesken kaiken, keskelle olohuoneen mattoa. Vaiennut. Hengittänyt monta kertaa syvään, vapisevia käsiään tiukasti yhteen puristaen, ja purrut hammasta. Hän ei ollut kyennyt katsomaan Rahikaista silmiin, eikä edes ilmaisemaan itseään kovin selvästi, mutta yhä Rahikainen muistaa hänen alistuneen äänensä ja katkeran, nöyrän pyynnön.

”Minä en pysty tähän. Minä en pysty rauhoittumaan. Minä – Janne, voitko sinä – voitko – kerro minulle mitä tehdä, ojenna minua. Minä en tiedä mitä teen. Auta minua.”

Rahikainen oli ollut hetken vaiti.

”Mitä mie saan tehä?”

Lammio oli näyttänyt helpottuneelta ja kiitolliselta siitä, että Rahikainen ymmärsi ilman syvempää avaamista eikä kyseenalaistanut. Ikään kuin sellainen olisi ollut mahdollista seksin ollessa kyseessä. Oli tosin totta, ettei tällaisesta koskaan aikaisemmin ollut ollut puhetta, eikä Lammio osannut – hänet tuntien edes kehdannut – muotoilla pyyntöään kunnollisiksi lauseiksi. Kun hän tajusi, että Rahikainen todella odotti vastausta kysymykseensä, hän punastui korviaan myöten, vältteli katsetta vielä enemmän, vaikka kyllähän hän ymmärsi, _miksi_ Rahikainen kysyi.

”No jos se on näin päin helepompaa nii mitäs mie _en_ saa tehä.”

”Saat satuttaa ihan miten vain”, Lammio sai lopulta mumistua sen kuuloisena, että halusi vajota maan alle.

”Meleko lavia vastaus. Mitäs muuta?”

Rahikainen oli ollut kyselyissään niin perusteellinen ja yksityiskohtainen kuin pystyi, ei ainoastaan mahdollisten seuraavien kertojen takia, vaan myös siksi, että Lammion kiemurtelu oli palkinto sinänsä. Kaiken Rahikaisen esittämän visualisointi näytti olevan Lammiosta niin nöyryyttävää ja tuskallista, että siitä yksin oli ollut hänelle silloin rangaistusta kerrakseen. Tietysti Lammio fiksuna miehenä ymmärsi Rahikaisen perimmäisen motiivin; kun säännöt olivat selvät, seuraavilla kerroilla – koska niitä tuli, monikossa, varoittamatta aina satunnaisesti – hänen ei tarvinnut enää varmistaa jokaista asiaa, vaan saattoi pitää Lammion jännityksessä, varpaillaan. Turvasignaalit sovittiin sellaisiksi, että ne saattoi antaa silloinkin, kun puhua ei voinut, mutta toistaiseksi Lammio ei ole käyttänyt niitä kertaakaan. Hänelle on kunnia-asia kärsiä näiden temppujen läpi niin kuin häntä käsketään.

 

”Alaha kulukee”, Rahikainen tokaisee, kun Lammio on riisuutunut kokonaan. Kun hän kääntyy aavistuksen verran epävarman näköisenä siitä, minne Rahikainen hänet haluaa, Rahikainen kouraisee häntä niskasta ja sulkee lyhyitä hiuksia nyrkkiinsä. Kiskaisee niin, että tietää satuttavansa.

”Tapahtuu jo! Eksie kävelläkkää ennää ossaa. Liikkuu liikkuu.”

Lammio puree hammasta ja kivettää ilmeensä niin, että hänestä näkee, kuinka kovasti hän yrittää näyttää siltä, ettei Rahikainen tee kipeää. Hän ei kuitenkaan valita, rauhoittaa vain hengityksensä miltei mekaaniseksi ja kulkee osoitettuun suuntaan.

”Siihen”, Rahikainen sanoo heidän päästyään makuuhuoneeseen ja oven sulkeuduttua. Paikka ei yllätä, mutta kun huoneistossa kuljeksii utelias koira, ovat vaihtoehdot vähissä. ”Alas.”

”Polvilleen v –?”

”Saiksie puhhuu. Yritähän ny.”

Lammio vaikenee ja asettuu joka tapauksessa polvilleen, kämmenet reisillään. Katsoo yläviistoon ensimmäisen inttiaamun alokkaan vakaudella, eli ei kovinkaan vakaasti, mutta pitää katseensa yhtä kaikki. Rahikainen kiertelee hänen ympärillään kaikessa rauhassa hymyillen omahyväistä hymyään. Hän pitää tästä.

”Voi vittu. Luuleksie iha oikeesti vieläki että tää toimii nii että sie oot asennossa ja hilijaa. Näytänks mie siltä että mie oon joku vitun skappari johon tuo toimii.”

Lammio ei vastaa. Rahikainen pysähtyy hänen eteensä, tarttuu taas hiuksiin. Sivelee toisella kädellä hänen leukaansa, painaa sormenpäät hetkeksi kaulan sivuun levotonta pulssia tunnustelemaan. Livauttaa sormet kaulalle ja sovittaa huvin vuoksi kätensä Lammion kurkulle. Painaa kevyesti, ei rajoita hengitystä tai verenkiertoa, mutta antaa yhtä kaikki kuvan siitä, mitä se voisi olla. Lammio katsoo häntä rävähtämättä, äänettömänä, puree yhä hammasta pitäen kasvoillaan neutraalin maskin. Hänen katseessaan on kiihtymystä, mutta hän ei pelkää, eikä hänen tarvitsekaan. Ei tässä siitä kysymys ole. Mutta tavassa, jolla hänen silmänsä siristyvät hänen katsoessaan Rahikaista, on kylmyyttä ja taipumatonta ylpeyttä, joka aina tuppaa tässä kohtaa nousemaan pintaan ja pitää häntä vielä jotenkin etäällä koko tilanteesta. Se ei käy laatuun.

Rahikainen kiristää nyrkkiään Lammion hiuksissa ja läiskäisee toisella kädellään häntä poskelle, niin että jättää punoittavan jäljen. Kipu väräyttää Lammion ilmettä ja saa hänen katseensa harhailemaan, mutta hän ei inahdakaan.

”Annaha olla sen mulkoilus kanssa.”

Rahikainen keventää otettaan, hieroo päänahkaa hetken. Lammion silmät painuvat kiinni, kun hän nojaa kosketukseen.

”Koitaha uuestaan”, Rahikainen kehottaa. Tukistaa taas, mutta kevyemmin, ei satuttaakseen vaan ohjaten. Lammio avaa silmänsä ja kohtaa hänen katseensa. Ei näytä enää aivan yhtä järkkymättömältä, mutta ylpeys ja kylmyys eivät ole haihtuneet minnekään. Silmät siristyvät taas, kun Rahikainen tiukentaa tyytymättömästi otettaan, nykäisee ja irrottaa niin äkkiä, että Lammio huojahtaa.

”Ekkö sie saatana ossaa olla. Käyppä kontilleen tuoho sängylle.”

Lammion ilme jähmettyy entisestään, kun hän kompuroi ylös ja tottelee. Hän pitää selkänsä suorana, mutta roikottaa päätään päiväpeittoa vasten eikä katso Rahikaista, kun tämä silittää hänen selkäänsä yhdellä pitkällä liikkeellä ylhäältä alas. Rahikainen jää sivelemään hänen vasenta pakaraansa ja vie hetkeksi kätensä hänen jalkojensa välistä kopeloimaan hänen kaluaan ilman turhaa hellävaraisuutta. Lammio on kaikesta pakotetusta tyyneydestä huolimatta aivan helvetin kiihottunut, ja Rahikainen kirvoittaa kosketuksellaan hänestä pienen sihahduksen ja värähdyksen. Ei tarpeeksi, mutta sitähän tässä ollaan korjaamassa.

”Siinähän sie oot oikeen nätisti. Tarjolla ihan. Voi sinnuu.”

Lammion kasvot punastuvat häpeästä. Hän ei koskaan ole tuntenut oloaan mukavaksi näin haavoittuvaisena, etenkin kun Rahikainen vielä tönii hänen jalkansa enemmän haralleen. Mutta ei tässä ole kysymys mukavuudesta, ei tämän kuulukaan olla mukavaa.

Vietyään kätensä pois Rahikainen ei koske ollenkaan, kiertelee vain hänen ympärillään ja katsoo. Lammio tuntee tuijotuksen yllään, ja hänen hampaansa narskahtavat. Iho nousee kananlihalle ja kärsimättömyys nostaa päätään, mutta hän ei sano mitään, ei liiku.

”Mitä sie nyt”, Rahikainen kysyy vähän pilkallisesti. Hymyilee sitä vittumaisinta hymyään, jota Lammio kaikkein eniten vihaa. ”Eksie halluis olla siinä.”

Hän asettuu ihan Lammion taakse ja kumartuu hänen ylleen, ja Lammiolta pääsee terävä henkäys, kun Rahikaisen kalu painuu farkkujen läpi hänen pakaraansa vasten. Rahikainen puskee kiusallaan vähän, ja saa Lammion maskia lohkeamaan; hän henkäisee uudestaan, eikä pysty enää sen jälkeen pakottamaan hengitystään säntillisen äänettömäksi, vaan se käy juuri niin raskaan kiihtyneesti kuin hänestä todella tuntuu, vaikka hänen ilmeensä on yhä kivinen.

”Noin. Mutta mikset sie vieläkkään oo lopettanu tuota vitun upseeripaskaa. Enkö mie sanonu. Tommosta saatanan esittämistä.”

Puna Lammion kasvoilla syvenee, ja jos Rahikainen katsoisi häntä silmiin, hän näkisi niissä välähtävän vihan. Hän tietää aivan yhtä hyvin kuin Lammiokin, ettei ”se vitun upseeripaska” ole katoamassa yhtään minnekään silloin, kun Lammio on päättänyt kestää. Ei sitä saa kuin yhdellä tavalla murtumaan.

”Pittääkö siut ihan käyttäytymmään opettaa”, Rahikainen kysyy kuin pohtien, kiertäen huonetta hitaasti, aivan omassa rauhassaan, ja varmasti tietäen, kuinka orpo olo Lammiolle alkaa sängyllä nelinkontin tulla. ”Eihän siul oo taas mittään tapoja.”

Lammio ei liiku tai vastaa, puristaa vain peittoa tiukemmin nyrkkeihinsä. Kun Rahikainen läimäyttää häntä pakaralle ensimmäisen kerran, häneltä karkaa taas pieni sihahdus, mutta muuten hän kestää. Tämän kanssa hän osaa olla ja tätä hän osaa odottaa. Tämän hän ansaitsee. Rahikainen lyö lujaa, niin että Lammion on rutistettava silmänsä kiinni ja paljastettava yhteen purrut hampaansa, ja sen verran satunnaisesti, ettei rytmiin ehdi tottua, seuraavaa iskua ennakoida. Ihoa kuumottaa ja hengitys muuttuu sihahduksiksi hampaiden välistä, mutta Lammio ei murru, ei murru.

Voimakkaat lyönnit taitavat kuitenkin käydä Rahikaisen kädelle, sillä kohta hän lopettaa.

”Vittu sie näytät härskiltä”, hän naurahtaa kiihotuksesta tummalla äänellä. Vähän häntäkin hengästyttää. Hän silittää toisella, viileämmällä kädellä punoittavia jälkiä.

Rauhoittava kosketus saa Lammion päästämään hiljaisen huokauksen ja melkein rentoutumaan, kun Rahikainen äkkiä läimäyttää häntä uudestaan, äskeistä paljon suuremmalla voimalla, ja tällä kertaa johonkin selvästi tätä tarkoitusta varten varatulla lätkällä. Lammio parahtaa yllättävästä kivusta. Miten Rahikainen onnistuu piilottamaan näitä tänne, hän ei edes halua tietää.

”Mie jo luulin ettei siusta lähe ääntä ollenkaan”, Rahikainen hymisee tyytyväisenä ja suo taas helpottavaa, viileää kosketusta kuumottavalle, kihelmöivälle iholle. Lammio kiroaa mielessään, tasaa hengitystään eikä katso häntä päinkään, vaikka päiväpeiton kuviosta jää varmasti painaumat poskille ja otsaan. Vitun Rahikainen.

Rahikainen lyö lätkällä uudestaan, ja kolmannen kerran, neljännen, ja Lammion puoliksi yllättyneestä kivunparahduksesta kasvaa oikea huuto ja ymmärrettävä kirouskin, mistä hyvästä Rahikainen läimäisee vielä kerran, vaikka silittelee samalla jo vapaalla kädellään hänen alaselkäänsä kuin vakuuttaakseen, että on lopettamassa.

”Sanoinko mie että sie saat puhhuu. Ekkö sie yksinkertasta käskyy ymmärrä. Siinä kanssa kadetti.”

Lammio vain kerää hengitystään silmät yhä kiinni, poski peittoa vasten. Sihahtaa, kun Rahikainen hivelee kipeitä, tulikuumalta tuntuvia jälkiä kädellään. Värähtää, kun tuntee sitten käden tilalla huulet. Rahikainen painaa hyvin kevyen suukon kummallekin pakaralle. Lammio tuntee hänen hymyilevän, ja kihisee raivosta.

Rahikainen silittelee hänen takareittään kiireettömästi, ja antaa kätensä eksyä kuin vahingossa sisäreidelle ja kohta kalua hyväilemään, ja Lammio voihkaisee purren sitten hampaitaan entistä tiukemmin yhteen. Se uhkaa käydä leukaperiin eikä varmasti ole juuri nyt järkevää, mutta se osa hänestä, joka pitää kurista ja kontrollista viimeiseen asti kiinni, ei voi lieventää, ei rentoutua. Olkoonkin, että kun Rahikainen hymisee hyväksyvästi koskiessaan häntä ja hänen reagoidessaan, raivon liekki kiertyy väkisin pienemmälle teholle kun sen tilalle alkaa kasvaa muuta.

”Kyl miun on pakko ottaa pari kuvvaa tästä. Nii hienosti tarjoot ittees siinä”, Rahikainen kehrää silittäen hänen vasenta sisäreittään ja painaen sitä niin, että hänen on levitettävä jalkojaan vielä vähän. Lammio jännittyy, silmät räpsähtävät auki, ja hetken hän on erittäin lähellä nousta ja lopettaa kesken, koska hän todella kuulee Rahikaisen ottavan puhelimen esille takataskustaan. Pitkältä tuntuvan sekunnin hän epäröi, mutta sitten ylpeys, halu suorittaa tehtävä loppuun, halu onnistua ja olla riittävä vie voiton. Hän ei aiemminkaan ole jättänyt tätä kesken, vaikka Rahikainen on tehnyt objektiivisesti pahempia asioita kuin napannut jotain kuvia. Juuri nyt Lammio ei ole sellaisessa asemassa, jossa voi kritisoida Rahikaisen valintoja. Hän ansaitsee tämän, eikä tämän kuulukaan olla hänelle mukavaa.

”Pysyhän paikallaan”, Rahikainen käskee ärsyttävän leppoisaan sävyyn. Kulkee taas ympäriinsä hänen takanaan ja ilmeisesti ottaa lupaamiaan kuvia. Lammio painaa otsaansa peittoon silmät tiukasti kiinni ja häpeää niin paljon, että se korventaa kurkussa ja pakottaa paljastamaan hampaat. Kuitenkin hän antaa kaiken tapahtua, ei suostu antautumaan, ei näin. Hän säpsähtää ja inahtaa, kun Rahikainen taas varoittamatta koskee jättämiään jälkiä. Värähtää, kun Rahikainen sitten sylkäisee sormilleen ja vie ne hänen pakaroidensa väliin.

”Se kun tuo meijän liukkari on niin kovin vähissä”, hän pahoittelee pilkallisesti, tietäen aivan yhtä hyvin kuin Lammiokin, että tuubi on vasta korkattu. Hän vain tietää myös sen, että Lammio vihaa tällaista sotkemista jo periaatteesta, inhoaa olla minkään tahman tai eritteen peitossa vähänkään pidempää aikaa. Inhoaa sitä, että Rahikainen ruikkii tällä tavalla ympäriinsä ja tahrii samalla hänetkin, inhoaa ideaa syljen käytöstä liukuvoiteena, helvetti, ei kai hän aio. Lammio puree huultaan, jottei kiroilisi Rahikaiselle, kun tämä tunnustelee varovasti herkkää ihoa ja kireää lihasta, ujuttaa hitaasti sisälle yhden sormenpään ja tekee sillä pientä kiusaavaa liikettä. Sylkäisee uudestaan ja hieroo hänen reunojaan, vetää sormenpään ulos ja työntää kohta kaksi takaisin, hyvin varovasti ja hiljaa ujutellen, toiseen rystyseen asti. Hän ei tee kipeää, mutta ei Lammio millään tavalla nautikaan. Rahikainen osaa halutessaan olla helvetin inhottava.

Kuin kuulisi hänen ajatuksensa, Rahikainen vetää sormet ulos ja kuuluu vaihtavan asentoaan. Lammio ehtii melkein huoahtaa helpotuksesta, mutta samassa Rahikainen tarttuu hänen lanteisiinsa molemmin käsin ja vetää hänet lähemmäs. Märkä, lämmin kieli nuolaisee Lammion pakaroiden välissä pitkän raidan, ja hänen kurkustaan pakenee tukahtunut ähkäisy. Totta kai Rahikaisen on pakko. Lammio ei lähtökohtaisesti pidä tästä, jokin tässä on aina ollut hänestä vain perkeleesti liian nöyryyttävää ja epähygieenistäkin. Ja _silti_. Kun Rahikainen kerran on saanut hänet reagoimaan johonkin, mitä hän on hävennyt silmät päästään sekä aktin aikana että sen jälkeen, tekee hän sen uudelleen aina tilaisuuden tullen. Hän piirtää kielenkärjellä hidasta kehää Lammion reunoilla, painaen joka kierroksella hieman kovemmin.

Lammion jalat värisevät ja hänen selkänsä painuu jäykästä ryhdistään pehmeälle notkolle, ja hän suorastaan _tuntee_ Rahikaisen hymähtävän. Kädet lanteilla pitävät Lammion tiukasti aloillaan, kun Rahikainen painaa kielensä hänen sisälleen. Maistelee kuin arvokkainta jälkiruokaa. Hän on niin helvetin perinpohjainen ja rauhallinen, että Lammiota heikottaa, ja hän puristaa päiväpeittoa nyrkkeihinsä niin että se pingottuu hänen allaan. Hän tietää kasvojensa helottavan punaisina, ja koko tämä – tämä tilanne, mielikuva – hävettää jotenkin aivan helvetin paljon, ja _helvetti_ hän haluaa enemmän, lisää, _tarvitsee_.

Rahikainen vetäytyy ja sylkäisee taas sormilleen, ujuttaen ne sitten takaisin hänen sisälleen.  Liikuttaa niitä tarkoituksellisemmin, hellästi etsien, kunnes löytää eturauhasen ja kiusaa sitä hetken. Lammio vaikertaa vaimeasti peittoon, ja Rahikainen hymisee vastaukseksi. Silittää vielä vähän ja voimakkaammin, saaden palkkiokseen Lammiolta kovemman voihkaisun. Painaa tyytyväisen suudelman ristiselän hymykuopalle, liu’uttaa suutaan alaspäin vasemmalle pakaralle ja puraisee juuri helakanpunaisten jälkien yltä. Tämä ei ole enää kevyt näykkäys, vaan kipu saa Lammion irvistämään ja puristamaan päiväpeittoa entistä tiukemmin nyrkeissään. Hän tietää pureman jättävän jäljen joka näkyy ja tuntuu, ja tietää Rahikaisen tehneen sen tarkoituksella, koska _totta kai hänen oli pakko_ , ja hän vihaa sitä.

”Pittäähän se tästäkin”, Rahikainen virnistää ja siirtyilee ja kahisee jotakin, ilmeisesti ottaa kuvan tekosistaan. Kahdesta kolmeksi lisätyistä sormista kiusaamassa syvällä Lammion sisällä, hampaanjäljistä ja punoituksesta pakaroissa. Lammiosta, jonka on saanut näin levälleen, näin irstaasti tarjolle itselleen. Koska Lammio ei näe, ja koska Rahikainen on puhelimen asetuksista laittanut kameran sulkijaäänen pois päältä, hän yrittää parhaansa mukaan kuvitella, ettei mitään kuvia ole otettukaan. Ei olisi ensimmäinen kerta, että Rahikainen pelaa sellaista peliä.

Se toimii, kunnes Rahikainen vetää sormensa pois, laskee puhelimen ja kiskoo Lammion reisistä ja sitten kainaloista polvilleen istumaan. Kosketus aristaa, ja tyhjyys sisällä tuntuu surkeammalta kuin Lammio haluaa myöntää itselleen.

”Katoppa sieki”, Rahikainen kietoo käden hänen hartioilleen, tukistaa taas hiuksia nyrkkiin ettei hän katso muualle. Hänen tuijotuksensa alla Lammion on pakko katsoa Rahikaisen ottamia kuvia hänestä sängyllä, sellaisessa helvetin asennossa, Rahikaisen omana käyttöleluna vain hänen mielikseen. Häpeä kuumottaa Lammion poskilla ja kaulalla, kun Rahikainen kiristää otettaan hänen hiuksissaan, nykäisee vähän, näykkää korvalehteä saaden hänet värähtämään.

”Nyt alakaa vähitellen näyttää asjalliselta”, hän hymyilee.

Niin perkeleen röyhkeä, niin hävytön. Lammio vihaa häntä, mutta tietää itsekin, ettei se lopulta ole totta.

”Miulle kun ei tuo mee läpi tuo sotilaspelleily. Kun se et oo sie, sie vaan piilotat sillä ihtes, et ees sie oo oikeesti nii vittumainen mulkku. Tiiäthän sie ihtekki sen, kai mie muuten täs ois. Tässä kuvassa, tässä sie oot”, Rahikainen puristaa taas tiukemmin kun Lammio värähtää inhosta ja koettaa kääntyä pois, puhuu hiljaisemmalla ja kylmiä väreitä nostattavalla äänellä suoraan hänen korvaansa. ”Sie näytät vitun kuumalta. Sie oot iha parraimmillas tälleen ku mie sinnuu käytän.”

Lammio puree hammasta leikkisälle sävylle eikä vastaa, vaikka sitä Rahikainen koettaa provosoida.

”Siulle on hommaa. Alaha männä lattialle siitä niinko olis jo. Noh!” Rahikainen ärähtää sitten, nykäisten kipeästi Lammion tukkaa tämän liikkuessa hänen makuunsa liian hitaasti. Hän nousee itsekin seisomaan ja pyyhkäisee peukalolla Lammion huulia, kun hän katsoo odottavana sieltä alhaalta. Lammion hengitys on kiihtynyt, viha ja halu ja häpeä ja _kaikki_ sykkii jokaisessa hermopäätteessä, ja Rahikainen manifestoituu siinä kaikessa.

”Käjet”, Rahikainen käskee, ja Lammio nostaa kätensä hänen reisilleen omiltaan, missä ne olisivat aivan liian helposti valmiina, jos hän saisi päähänsä koskea itseään. Rahikainen avaa farkkujensa napin ja vetoketjun, kaivaa kalunsa esille, tarttuu tyveen ja mäiskäisee sillä Lammiota kasvoille muutaman kerran. Lammio äännähtää yllätyksestä, muttei liikahdakaan.

”Piä ne käjet siinä”, Rahikainen toistaa hieroessaan terskaa alahuulen kaarta vasten. ”Sormet miun taskuihin jos alakaa lipsuu. Vai laitank mie rauvat.”

Lammio asettelee kätensä mahdollisimman pitävästi, sormenpäät valmiina takertumaan taskuihin, eikä hän voi olla nuolaisematta huuliaan, kun Rahikainen hyväilee itseään pari kertaa.

”Nii, sie oikeen ootat tätä”, Rahikainen sanoo karheaksi käyvällä äänellä. ”Sie halluut tätä. Nii tarjosikki ittees. Iha minnuu varten.” Hän pyyhkäisee Lammion suuta ja painaa peukalon sisään. ”Näytähän miulle mitä sie halluut tehä.”

Lammion poskia polttelee, mutta hän katsoo Rahikaista epäröimättä silmiin imaistessaan hänen peukaloaan, pyöräyttäessään kieltään sen ympäri. Rahikainen vie kätensä hänen niskalleen, puristaa omistavasti, sotkee sormensa hiuksiin. Vetää peukalon Lammion suusta ja pyyhkäisee sen hänen poskeensa ennen kuin ottaa taas kalunsa tyvestä kiinni.

”Eläkä luulekkaan koskevas ittees”, hän muistuttaa vielä. ”Tää ei oo sinnuu varten. Siul ei oo mittään tulemista ennen ko mie päätän. Mut – ”, hän läiskäyttää kalullaan Lammion jo turvonneita huulia vielä kerran, selvästi nauttien närkästyneen ja haluavan sekaisesta ilmeestä jonka Lammion kasvoille sillä saa, ”sie voit ehkä vaikuttaa vähän miun päättämissiin. Jos oot oikein nätisti.”

Niine hyvineen hän levittää Lammion jo valmiiksi innokkaasti avointa suuta peukalolla ja etusormella ja työntyy hänen kurkkuunsa. Lammio nojaa ottamaan hänet niin syvälle kuin kykenee, taistelee yökkäysrefleksiä vastaan ja voittaa. Vetäytyy vähän kauemmas, imee ja pyöräyttää kieltään terskan ympäri, nielaisee hänet sitten taas syvemmälle ja hieroo kielellään kalun alapintaa.

Rahikainen ohjaa hänen liikettään nyrkki hänen hiuksissaan, ja aristus päänahassa saa Lammion silmät sulkeutumaan, saa hänet keskittymään työhönsä vain tarkemmin, keskittymään Rahikaisen makuun ja tyytyväisiin huokauksiin ja jokaiseen värähdykseen, jonka hän saa aikaan. Rahikaisen ääni käy matalammaksi ja hengästyneemmäksi, ja hän kehuu Lammiota, ja Lammio rakastaa sitä, miltä hänen äänensä kuulostaa, haluaa olla vielä parempi. Hän haluaa myös koskea itseään, kaipaa epätoivoisesti mitä tahansa painetta kalulleen, mutta vaikka hän vaikertaa Rahikaisen kalun ympärillä, hän vain puristaa farkkujen kangasta rystyset valkeina ja pysyy lujana. Hänen on pakko kestää. Luovuttaa ei voi.

Rahikainen ohjaa hänet irti, näyttää tyytyväiseltä tarkastellessaan hänen punehtuneita kasvojaan ja turvonneita huuliaan, suupielistä tipahtelevaa sylkeä. Hän silittää Lammion poskea ja pyyhkii peukalolla hänen leukaansa ja alahuultaan, eikä Lammio voi olla painamatta sormelle aivan pientä suudelmaa.

”Tuuha lähemmäs viel.”

Rahikainen vetää hänet hiuksista aivan kiinni ja paljastaa itseään vähän lisää, ja Lammio ummistaa taas silmänsä ja painaa kosteita, imeviä suudelmia kalun tyveen, alapinnalle, kiveksille. Hän on kiitollinen siitä, miten hyvää huolta Rahikainen pitää hygieniastaan, mutta juuri nyt hän on niin sekaisin halusta, ettei välittäisi, vaikkei hän olisi pessyt itseään viikkoon.

Vielä kiitollisempi hän on Rahikaisen lantion nytkähdyksistä ja niistä mielihyvän äänistä, jotka lähtevät syvältä Rahikaisen kurkusta. Hän on lähellä. Lammio on tehnyt niin hyvää työtä tähän asti, hän sanoo, ja Rahikainen pitää siitä, antaa hänen liu’uttaa huulensa kalun vartta pitkin terskalle ja nuolaista touhutipat. Vie taas toisen kätensä Lammion kurkulle, painaa vähän, niin ettei Lammio kuule kuin sydämensä kiihtyneen sykkeen. Hän katsoo Rahikaista kuin sumussa, ja pieni huimaus ja Rahikaisen käden vastus hänen hengittäessään tuntuu taivaalliselta. Hän pitää itse yhä kiinni Rahikaisen farkuista, on työntänyt sormensa syvälle taskuihin. Jokainen Rahikaisen terskan hipaisu hänen huuliaan vasten tuntuu kihelmöivän hänen omalla kalullaan.

Sitten Rahikainen hellittää, vie toisenkin kätensä hänen hiuksiinsa, pitää lujasti kiinni.

”Kestäksie jos mie panen sinnuu kurkkuun.”

Lammio nyökkää heti. Ei hän ole varma, mutta hän haluaa kestää. Hän voi pakottaa itsensä kestämään. Rahikaista varten. Rahikainen levittää taas hänen suutaan, varmistaa vielä katseellaan, ikään kuin Lammio kyseenalaistaisi mitään. Ikään kuin Lammio antaisi tämän olla itsestään kiinni. Hän hengittää nenän kautta niin rauhallisesti kuin saattaa, koettaa rentouttaa kurkkunsa valmiiksi. Hän haluaa pystyä tähän.

Hän ummistaa silmänsä ja keskittyy totuttautumiseen, kun Rahikainen pitää hänen päätään paikoillaan ja työntyy sisään. Ensimmäinen työntö on tunnusteleva, kuin Rahikainen vielä varmistuisi, että hän kestää, mutta sitten hän liikkuu syvemmälle, rajummin ja päättäväisemmin. Se sattuu, saa tahattomat kyyneleet vuotamaan silmistä, ja Lammio joutuu tekemään kaikkensa pitääkseen itsensä aloillaan ja rentona. Mutta hän pystyy siihen. Ja Rahikainen on lähellä, hän hengittää kiihtyneesti ja hänen lantionsa liike nykii, kädet puristavat kipeästi Lammion hiuksia. Lammio ei ikinä halua hänen päästävän irti.

Rahikaisen hengityksen seasta kuuluu pieni, kiihtynyt äännähdys, ja Lammio räpsäyttää silmänsä auki, vaikka hän tuntee kyynelten valuvan poskillaan ja kuolan suupielistään. Rahikainen on tulemaisillaan, ja Lammio tahtoo nähdä sen hetken.

Rahikainen kohtaa hänen katseensa ja jännittyy. Hiukan vääristynyt virne kohoaa huulille, kun hän vetää kalunsa viime hetkellä pois Lammion suusta ja laukeaa hänen kasvoilleen ja hiuksiinsa. Lammio hengittää raskaasti ja antaa silmiensä painua kiinni, ottaa vastaan kaiken minkä Rahikainen antaa. Otsaa pitkin valuu ja ripsiin takertuu. Jotain osuu puoliavoimille huulillekin, mistä hän sen vaistomaisesti nuolaisee ja nielee. Nauttii äänestä, jonka Rahikainen päästää nähdessään. Silmien avaaminen tuntuu tahmealta, mutta Rahikainen näyttää niin tyytyväiseltä katsoessaan häntä näin. Hellittää otettaan Lammion hiuksissa, muttei irrota kokonaan, silittää hieman, hymähtää Lammion nojatessa kosketukseen.

”Oot sie niin hyvä poika”, hän kuiskaa käheästi. ”Niin kommeesti kestit taas.”

Lammio katsoo häntä ajatuksissaan pelkkä sumuinen kiitollisuus. Hänen kurkkuaan ja leukaperiään aristaa ja jomottaa, päänahkaa samaten, Rahikaisen aiemmin tekemiä jälkiä kuumottaa ja kovalla lattialla oleminen käy polviin. Hän on laskenut kätensä Rahikaisen reisiltä omilleen ja puristaa niitä tiukasti kynsillään, jottei koskisi kaluaan, koska ei hänellä siihen vieläkään ole lupaa. Rahikainen sekoittelee hänen hiuksiaan pehmeästi, ja Lammio voisi itkeä siitä kuinka hyvältä se tuntuu.

”Nouseha ylös.”

Rahikainen auttaa Lammion käsivarresta seisomaan ja katsoo päästä varpaisiin. Nyökkää ja virnistää omahyväisesti vetäessään farkkunsa kunnolla ylös ja vetoketjun kiinni.

”Käyhä tuoho sänkyy vasten ja näytä.”

Enää Lammio ei jaksa edes hävetä, taivuttaa vain selkänsä kaarelle ja asettuu tarjolle, levittää jalkojaankin käskemättä. Rahikainen hymisee tyytyväisenä ja auttaa hänet takaisin ylös. Kääntää hänet itseensä päin kämmen omistavasti hänen vyötäröllään. Lämmin kosketus saa hänet värähtämään, tuntuu joka paikassa.

”Ossaakko olla nyt.”

Lammio nyökkää kiihkeästi. Rahikainen pyyhkäisee peukalollaan hänen poskeaan ja painaa sen sitten hänen turvonneille huulilleen, ja kuuliaisesti hän nuolaisee sen puhtaaksi ja nielaisee, koska tietää, että sen Rahikainen haluaa nähdä. Suutelee vielä peukalon päätä Rahikaisen vetäessä sen pois tyytyväisesti hymisten.

”Kyllähä sie ossaat.”

Rahikaisen ääni kuulostaa niin hyvältä näin, matalana ja kehräävänä. Lammio puristaa silmänsä kiinni ja yrittää nojata käsien kosketuksesta itseensä niin paljon kuin voi, vaikka ne eivät ole lähellekään siellä, missä hän haluaisi. Mutta ei hän voi pyytää. Ei hän voi vaatia –

”Käyhä sängylle selällee.”

Lammio melkein nyyhkäisee. Tottelee niin nopeasti, että suorastaan kaatuu patjalle, ja inahtaa kivusta puremajäljen hangatessa päiväpeittoon. Rahikainen käy nopeasti yöpöydällä ja hakee lopultakin liukastetuubin. Hän vilkaisee Lammiota tämän henkäistessä terävästi, mutta hymähtää nähdessään hänen ilmeensä.

”Mitä sie luulit. Pittäähän miun palkitakki siut kun niin kiltisti jaksat totella”, hän kehrää käydessään Lammion jalkojen väliin. Silittää hänen reittään ja painaa sille suudelman avatessaan tuubin korkin.

Lammio hengittää nopeasti ja voihkaisee, kun Rahikainen hieroo viileän liukasteen peittämää etu- ja keskisormea hänen reunojaan vasten ja painaa ne kiduttavan hitaasti sisään, tunnustelee kuin ei ollenkaan huomaisi peittoon kaivautuvia kantapäitä tai lantion kärsimätöntä puskua vapaata kättään vasten. Turhia kiirehtimättä hän voitelee ja työntää sisään kolmannenkin sormen, silittää eturauhasta turhauttavan kevyesti, ja Lammio valittaa sanattomasti raastaen omia, Rahikaisen spermasta tahmaisia hiuksiaan nyrkkeihinsä. Ja Rahikainen _kehtaa_ vielä hyssytellä ja silittää vapaalla kädellään hänen vatsaansa kuin rauhoittelisi.

”Ei saa olla kiittämätön”, hän sanoo hitaasti, laulavaan sävyyn.

Lammio on jo sanomaisillaan jotain vastaan, valmiina pyytämään, kiroamaan, rukoilemaan, kun Rahikainen tarttuu hänen kaluunsa, ja ääni purkautuu särkyneenä, syvänä voihkaisuna. Rahikainen ei ole varsinaisesti kovakourainen, mutta ei kosketuksessa varovaisuuttakaan ole; hän vetää Lammiolta käteen kuin olisi omaansa ottamassa. Puristus on tiukka ja tahti ripeä ja niin _Rahikainen_ , että Lammio on tulla hulluksi. Rahikaisen toisen käden sormet hierovat säälimättömästi hänen eturauhastaan, ja huulet hamuilevat herkkää ihoa Lammion välilihalta kiveksille.

Lammio on odottanut niin kauan, ettei hän kestä kauaa. Hänen lantionsa nytkähtelee, ja Rahikainen kuiskii hänen ihoaan vasten hyväksyvästi, hän on tehnyt niin hyvää työtä. Hän on ollut niin hyvä, Rahikainen on niin ylpeä hänestä. Hän ansaitsee tämän. Pitkä, tukahtunut vaikerrus karkaa huulten välistä, ja Lammio tulee, pitkinä ryöppyinä Rahikaisen kädelle ja omalle vatsalleen.

Rahikainen jatkaa hyväilyään hidastuvassa rytmissä, kunnes Lammio vain hengittää raskaasti ja liikkumatta hänen allaan. Hellästi hän vetää sormensa hänen sisältään ja tulee lähemmäs, kietoo käsivartensa hänen ympärilleen. Lammio huokaa ja painaa otsansa hänen hartialleen.

”Oot sie kunnossa.”

Lammio vain nyökkää. Rahikainen on lämmin häntä vasten, pitää turvallisesti kiinni.

”Kiitos”, hän sanoo. Ääni tulee ulos ohuena kuiskauksena, mutta kyllä Rahikainen kuulee. Puristaa hetken tiukemmin sen merkiksi. Vetäytyy niin, että voi katsoa häntä kasvoihin.

”Jaksaksie suihkuun?”

Lammio nyökkää. Väsyttää, mutta hän on yltä päältä hiessä ja siemennesteessä, sekä Rahikaisen että omassaan. Hän joutuu selvittämään kurkkuaan ennen kuin kysyy.

”Kylpy?”

Rahikainen nyökkää vastaan hänen selkäänsä silitellen. Nousee sitten sängyltä, ja sovittaa kätensä Lammion kainaloiden ja polvitaipeiden alta. Hän murahtaa ponnistuksesta, mutta saa nostettua hänet lopulta melko kevyesti. Lammio ei jaksa enää ajatella. Hän vain kietoo käsivartensa Rahikaisen kaulaan ja antaa tämän kantaa hänet kylpyhuoneeseen.

 

Rahikainen huuhtelee hellästi pahimmat sotkut Lammion vartalolta ja laskee sitten heille kuuman kylvyn. Hän vetää Lammion syliinsä ammeessa ja vaahdottaa shampoota hänen hiuksiinsa, hieroo hänen päänahkaansa niin rentouttavasti, että Lammio voi vain sulkea silmänsä ja nojata häntä vasten.

”Mikä olo siulla on”, hän kysyy saatuaan huuhdeltua Lammion hiukset enimmistä shampoista.

”Parempi”, Lammio vastaa. Se on lievä kuvaus; oikeastaan siinä lämpimän veden ympäröimänä ja turvallisten käsien pitelemänä hän tuntee olevansa taivaassa. Ahdistus on poissa, eikä häntä enää pelota. Hän on turvassa. Hän rakastaa Rahikaista ja hänen on hyvä olla, kaikki on hyvin.

”Tahot sie kertoo?”

Siitä, mitä aiemmin tapahtui, mikä tähän vei. Lammio pudistaa päätään. Kyllä hän myöhemmin, ehkä, mutta ei nyt. Nyt hän ei jaksa ajatella, ei keskittyä yhtään mihinkään. Rahikainen nyökkää.

”Mie rakastan sinnuu ihan helevetin paljon, tiiäksie sen.”

Lammio tarttuu Rahikaisen käteen ja puristaa sitä. Kääntää hiukan päätään, jotta voi suudella hänen kaulaansa.

”Niin minäkin sinua. Kiitos kun…”

 _Kiitos kun jaksat minua, kun jaksat tällaista._ Rahikainen hymähtää, voisi vitsailla että totta kai hän jaksaa kun hänellekin kuitenkin jotain kostuu, mutta ei sano ääneen mitään. Virnistää vain, pitää tiukemmin kiinni.

”Totta kai mie.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblrissa löydyn @violasmirabiles!


End file.
